The invention pertains to a slide valve with a partial-vacuum actuator, especially for motor vehicle heating and/or air conditioning units.
A slide valve, having an actuator mounting flange to the side of the slide chamber opening, is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 22 55 278. A partial vacuum activating device, known from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 77 16 040, is often used as the actuator. This Gebrauchsmuster shows bore holes for mounting screws provided in one housing section. An actuator of the above type is thus mounted on the flange of the slide valve by means of mounting screws. In this assembly, separate mounting parts and additional assembly procedures, with corresponding costs, are thus required. Besides this, a reliable seating for the seal is not provided.